A True Saiyan
by SuperSaiya-jinGeek
Summary: What if after the cell games, Gohan realised that he HAD to fight.He was the strongest alive and he didn't anything to happen to his family and friends again. And he would be prepared to defend the Earth until the end. No saiyaman yes goldfighter G/V
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet summers day in the mountainside. A young boy was in his room, lying on his bed. The boy had black spiky hair, onyx eyes and a muscular appearance. He was wearing a long white shirt and baggy pants, which he seemed to dislike by the look on his face. Still, the boy seemed to have something on his mind.

'_I know I should be studying like mom said, but I can't when I'm not sure what to do.'_ he sighed. _'Dad, I wish you were here. You'd know what to do. You'd tell me whether to study or fight. I wish I knew what to do.'_ he paused for a moment. _'Well… what's more important?' 'if I study my mom will be happy and I'll become a scholar, but I don't know when the Earth will be under threat next and there's no one as strong as me, so I need to stay strong. Right, that's what I'm going to do. I won't let you down Dad!'_

Just then a woman with the same colour eyes and hair as the boy barged in.

'GOHAN! YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING! SHAME ON YOU! YOU'RE BECOMING MORE OF A DELINQUENT EVERY DAY!' Gohan sat up.

'Mom, I know you're mad but there's something I have to tell you. I'm not going to study anymore. I'm going to fight. I need to keep strong in case the world is in danger.' Chi-Chi gasped.

'GOHAN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU WILL STUDY AND YOU WILL BECOME A GREAT SCHOLAR! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR STUDYING!'

Gohan got up and started changing into an orange and blue gi, like his fathers. 'No mom. I know you want a scholar, but the worlds fate is more important. Sorry.' And with that Gohan flew into the distance. His mother screamed and shouted after him but he just kept on going. After a while Gohan stopped in mid air and began to throw punches and kicks in the air. He repeatedly did this until he got bored. 'Time to take it up a notch.' He clenched his fist and started to growl. His hair began to glow and his eyes switched from onyx to teal. The boy let out a load groan as his power level ascended. A golden aura emerged and the boys hair stood even more on edge after turning gold. This was a Super Saiyan.

He threw more and more punches but wasn't satisfied. 'This isn't good enough. If I want to get stronger I have to push myself to my limits.'

Gohan clenched his fists once again and raised his power level. This time his hair stood even more on edge, his muscles bulged and compressed and lightning bolts swarmed his body. But Gohan did not throw kicks and punches, instead he thought deeply. Then he murmured something.

'Vegeta.'

Gohan sped off in the direction of Capsule Corp. a company his fathers friend Bulma and her family owned. Gohan shortly landed outside the large yellow building and walked over to a circular spaceship. He stood there for a moment and walked in. a short man with black spiky hair turned round to face Gohan.

'It's about time brat.' The man smirked. 'Now lets see how you compare to the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!' Vegeta's hair rapidly changed to gold and hi eyes changed to teal as he and Gohan fell into their stances.

Gohan's innocent face turned to seriousness. 'Let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Been busy with stupid mock exams :/ never mind it's not that long but I think it's okay :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Vegeta was going all out but only got aggravated when Gohan blocked all his attempts with ease. He knew that Gohan was toying with him and this angered him even more.**

'**Come on brat! I know you're toying with me! Now come on hit me!' At that instant Gohan punched Vegeta in the gut causing him to double over in pain. The prince only smirked and continued to try his futile attempt at winning. **_**'If I want to beat Kakarott's brat I'm going to have to use all the strength I've got. I WILL BEAT YOU KAKAROTT!' **_**Vegeta thought as he began go gather all his remaining energy. **

'**FINALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!' **

**Gohan smirked as he didn't bother to begin a return attack, he knew Vegeta was nearly out of energy and wouldn't be able to give any impact on him so he put his hands up to prepare for Vegeta.**

'**FLASHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Vegeta threw his energy towards Gohan and hit him full blast. '**_**Yes! That brat can't be that good afterall. You hear that kakarott? I will be the strongest! I am the prince of all saiyans!'**_** Vegeta finally finished his blast as he began to breathe heavily. He thought the brat must be severly injured after that.**

'**You can't finish me that easily Vegeta.' The light from the energy cleared to reveal Gohan with only a few scratches. Vegeta's face turned white momentarily until his smirk came back on his face. **_**'I should have known that brat of Kakarott would put up a good fight.'**_

'**Now it's my turn.' Gohan said as he began to power up.**

'_**Darn, I'm all out and that brat hasn't even broken a sweat. Still, I won't surrender without a fight!'**_** Vegeta though as he braced himself for Gohan's blast.**

'**KA………ME……….HA………ME………'**

'_**Grrr! That darn brat still has more power than ever! And I've been training for weeks on end!'**_

'**HAAAAAAAA!' Gohan's blast hit Vegeta full on. Vegeta struggled for a few minutes as the attack began to singe his clothes but he didn't have enough energy enough to deflect it, it was hard enough to stay in Super Saiyan. Finally Vegeta let the attack hit him as Gohan put more and more energy into his Kamehameha wave.**

**Gohan let his attack fade as he knew Vegeta couldn't take anymore, and he knew that Vegeta's pride would be hurt. He stood up and faded out of Super Saiyan as he saw Vegeta shaking trying to stand up.**

'**Darn you brat. Why did I let you beat me?' With that Vegeta fell on the floor, out of Super Saiyan and unconscious.**

'_**Geez, I must have put a bit too much energy in that last blast. Oh well, atleast Vegeta will get stronger. I need someone to spar with if I want to be strong enough to defend the Earth.' **_**Gohan sighed. **_**'Dad I still miss you. I wish you could come back or there was some way for me to see you.' **_**A small groan from Vegets brought Gohan back to the real world. **_**'Oh yeah! I had better take Vegeta to the infirmary.'**_** Gohan picked up Vegeta and took him to the infirmary inside Capsule Corp. He came past the living room after dropping Vegeta off and greeted Bulma who was cradling baby Trunks.**

'**Oh hi Gohan! Wow you look a but worse for wear. Did you just spar with Vegeta? I thought your mom wasn't going to let you fight anymore? I thought you were meant to be studying.' **

**Gohan looked at Bulma and sighed. 'Yeah that's just it, Bulma. I want to study to make my mom happy but I want to be strong to save the world from something like Cell since my dad's not around anymore.'**

'**Well Gohan, I'm sure you're mom will come around eventually, I mean you are pretty smart for your age.' Bulma had a thought for a second. 'Say, why don't you come work for me and I can get you can get a degree once you've finished the basics. I'm sure Chi-Chi wouldn't mind so much.'**

'**Yeah Bulma! That's a great idea! Hmmm my moms gonna be pretty mad at me when I get home. I just flew off and left her. Maybe I can ask her when she's calmed down abit. Well, I better be going, cya bulma!' **

'**Cya kiddo!' Bulma waved to Gohan as he left the building and shot off into the sky. He was thinking about something. **_**'I wonder if mom will let me go to Bulma's if I can do something for her. What though? The only thing she'd want is to see dad and I can't do that unless….' **_**Gohan stopped in mid-air. 'I've got it!' he shouted happily 'I can get dad to teach me instant transmission. I'm sure Kami could take me up there somehow, and then me and mom could see dad whenever we wanted!' Gohan changed direction and set off for the lookout.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, an angry Chi-Chi stood in the kitchen trying to watch dishes without breaking them.**

'**Son Gohan! You just wait till you get home! Flying off like that without telling me where you're going! Waaaaaaaa! My only son's going to end up jobless and in a gang like his father! Waaaaaaaaaa!' Chi-Chi sniffed. 'Oh Goku, I miss you? It's only been a few weeks and it feels like for ever. Please come home soon.' **

**Chapter 2 finished finally! :) I hope you like it! Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this is a short chapter but it's late and I wanted to get something out and it felt like a good place to stop. I might edit this chapter and add more to it, but this is just a little something I did. :)

Chapter 3

The lookout was quiet. Only a green Namekian named Piccolo, who had green skin with pink patches, no hair and antennae, was outside. He was leaning against one of the pillars with his eyes closed and his face concentrated. The two other inhabitants, Dende, another namekian and guardian of Earth and his assistant Mr Popo, had retired inside the white building.

Piccolo opened his eyes and stopped meditating. _'Why's Gohan coming this way?'_ he thought but as soon as he had finished thinking, the young demi-saiyan landed on the lookout.

The young boys eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. 'Hey Piccolo! It seems like forever since we've seen each other.'

'Well kid, you should keep in contact more often.' Piccolo stopped leaning against the pillar and walked over to Gohan.

'Well, Piccolo, here it goes. Me and my mom have been kinda lonely since my dad left and I wanted to see my dad and ask him to teach me instant transmission so that we could see him every once in a while. Could you take me to Otherworld, because I know Kami was able to take people to King Yemma and well, I miss my dad.' Gohan sighed and looked up at Piccolo hopefully.

'Sure kid, anything for the saviour of the Earth.' Piccolo smirked as Gohan's face lit up.

'Aww Yeah! I get to see my daddy! Thanks Piccolo!'

Piccolo stood next to Gohan. 'I haven't done anything yet, so don't thank me. Now grab on. I'm going to use a technique, a bit like your dad's instant transmission but a very old version. Still, it has it's uses.'

Gohan grabbed on and he and Piccolo shortly disappeared, leaving no trace of either one of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Other World Goku was eating a huge banquet as the Kais watched in bewilderment.

The sweat dropped off of North Kai's face. 'I still can't believe he eats that much. It's weird to think he can eat that much and not weigh 20 ton.'

Piccolo and Gohan reappeared next to Goku causing him to choke on his pig. 'GOHAN?! PICCOLO?! WHAT HAPPENED?! DID YOU DIE?! I'M SURE I WOULD HAVE FELT SOMEONE STRONG IF THEY WERE ON EARTH! OH NO!' Goku was shocked and wanted to know how someone could have beaten his son.

'No dad, it's okay. I got Piccolo to bring me here. Can you teach me how to use instant transmission? Me and mom miss you so much that I was wondering if we could come see you and plus no one does the Kamehameha wave better than you.' Gohan smiled.

Goku swalled the last of his food and said, 'You better not let Master Roshi here that, after all it is his technique. But yeah son I can teach you intsant transmission. Otherwise your mom won't be too happy if I don't come back for a while.' Gohan frowned.

'Dad I wish you would come back, but I know we need to keep strong. I wish I could come up here too sometime to train with you but I don't want to leave mom behind. So that's why you need to teach me it.'

'Sure Gohan. Just one thing.'

'What dad?'

'Can I get some more food first? I'm still starving!'

Everyone fell to the ground in shock except for Piccolo who just smirked and said to himself

'Same old Goku.'

* * *

So guys, did you like it?

Please review and give me any suggestions you can think of or email or add me on msn


End file.
